Ame pluie
by Lewella
Summary: UA gomeeeen... le titre est nul, mais c'est le nom d'un chat... Un chat qui va permettre toute cette histoire... Yaoi, Lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fic sur Gundam!! (noramle, c'est ta deuxième en tout, pauvre cruche. bref.)

Bon, bah les persos ne sont pas à moi, si quelqu'un veut me les offrir, je prends!!

euh, pour l'instant y'a pas grand chose, mais ça va se finir en yaoi sur, peuut-être un lemon...

Hope you like it!!

* * *

Putain de merde de chaussures top grandes qui prennent l'eau à la con !! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Déjà la pluie l'avait surprit. Il devrait le savoir, pourtant ! Quand la météo annonce un grand soleil sur tout le pays, on prend son parapluie ! C'est de notoriété nationale. Mais non. Môssieur était plus malin que tout le monde. Môssieur n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer. Môssieur était parti en tee-shirt-chemise. Et maintenant, il puait le chien mouillé.

Et puis c'est pas comme si il ne stressait pas, non plus, pas comme si c'était son premier entretien d'embauche et qu'il s'était rongé tous les ongles la veille alors qu'il s'était promis d'arrêter, parce que franchement c'est moche. Et puis ça fait pas franchement sur de soi…

Il arriva enfin au 17. Euh… C'est vraiment là ?? Une toute petite baraque, mais mignonne comme tout, avec des petits balcons aux fenêtres, et des tuiles roses. Genre maison de roman. On fait rentrer une société, là-dedans ??

Miracle, il y avait un porche, alléluia !! Il poussa le petit portail vert et couru se réfugier à l'abri. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et un minimum de contenance, décolla son tee-shirt de sa peau trempée, recommença, abandonna, et leva le doigt pour sonner.

Pendant un court instant qui lui sembla des heures, il eu vaguement le temps de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir, son cochon d'inde qui avait essayé de se suicider (il n'en avait pas, mais comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ?), une grand-mère malade, le grille pain qui prends feu, un… trop tard.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde en tailleur.

-Bonjour, c'est pourquoi ?

-Bonjour, je suis Heero Yuy, je…

-Ah, c'est vous. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Hou qu'il n'aimait pas sa voix quand il n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment !! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, cette voix toute petite, toute timide, si ??

Elle avait du le prendre pour un gamin ébouriffé à lentilles. Mais, oh ! Il avait 21 ans, quand-même !! Quoique par rapport aux autres, elle n'avait pas trop bloqué sur ses cheveux désespérément dans tous les sens et ses yeux cobalts. Elle devait surtout s'en contre balancer. Tant mieux. La fille le conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette minuscule baraque pouvait contenir autant d'espace…

Ils arrivèrent dans une toute petite pièce à deux portes qui n'avait pour tout mobilier qu'une lampe.

-Voila, restez là, je vais chercher Monsieur Maxwell.

Elle reparti en claquant la porte. Puis le bruit des talons s'éloigna. Il observa un peu l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était tout petit, un cagibi. Quand soudain l'autre porte s'entrouvrit.

-Elle est partie ?

Heero acquiesça, l'air surprit et hésitant. Il vit alors jaillir un jeune homme en tee-shirt détrempé qui tenait son pull dans les bras.

-Si elle me voit ici, Relena va encore m'engueuler… Comme si elle avait quelque chose à y dire…

Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui, voire un peu plus vieux, mais cette impression ne collait pas avec sa manière de s'exprimer qui était celle d'un gamin de 12 ans. Ses joues et son petit nez en trompette étaient rougis par le froid, et il avait une longue tresse châtain qui goutait partout sur le parquet.

-Relena ?

-La blonde qui a du t'amener ici, je suppose… Tu peux sortir, mon grand !! ajouta-t-il en posant son pull par terre. Un bout de museau rose en sortit, suivit par une petite tête noire aux grands yeux bleus.

-Un chat ? Il vient d'où ?

Le natté leva les yeux vers lui. De grands yeux violets. Ouah. Tu m'étonnes que Relena n'ai pas bloqué sur les siens, si elle connaissait ceux-là. Heero s'assit à coté de lui.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. Sous cette pluie, ça aurait été criminel de le laisser. Et toi, tu sors d'où ? C'est la première fois que je te vois !

-Heero Yuy, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur, je stresse comme jamais…

-Bah, y'a pas de raison ! C'est des gens comme les autres !! _Les dirlos sont nos amis, il faut les aimer aussi…_chantonna-t-il. Il reporta son attention sur le chaton qui était désormais complètement sorti du pull. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

-Tu l'as ramassé alors que tu ne peux pas l'embarquer chez toi ?

L'autre fit la grimace.

-Je pouvais quand-même pas le laisser dans la rue !! Mais la gardienne de l'immeuble ne veut pas d'animaux…

-Mouai, à ce niveau, je suis tranquille…

Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent. Y'a pas, ils étaient vraiment très beaux…

-Tu pourrais pas le prendre ??

-Euh… Tu sais, je suis pas hyper attentionné, comme gars, et je risque vite d'oublier de le nourrir, de changer sa litière, tout ça… Et puis attends, j'ai pas les moyens !! J'ai même pas de boulot !!

-Bah t'es là pour ça, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors c'est ok !! Je m'occupe des boites, je passerai chez toi m'en occuper, si tu veux !! S'il te plait !! Regarde, il t'a déjà adopté !!

En effet, le chat s'était lancé dans l'ascension de ses genoux trempés. Et là, Heero subi une double attaque des chibi eyes, une bleue, et une violette, et il était difficile de dire laquelle était la plus convaincante…

-Bon, il va falloir te trouver un nom, alors, mon petit monsieur.

-YES !! Y'a pas, t'es un gentil, toi. Mais, attends… Il prit le chat sous ses pattes avant et le souleva devant ses yeux. Bien ce que je pensais. Il eu un sourire magnifique. Félicitation !! C'est une fille !! Allez, papa, on lui trouve un nom !!

-Une fille ?? T'es sur ??

Le châtain le regarda avec une tête qui ressemblait à --''''.

-Je sais faire la différence, tu sais. Dis, t'es japonais, non ?

Heero fut surprit.

-Métis, de nationalité japonaise. Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Bah, t'as une tête d'asiatique, quand-même… Bon, alors si on l'appelait Ame ?

-«La pluie» ? C'est bien trouvé… Tu parles japonais, toi ?

-Et pas que le japonais… Mais on s'en fout, c'est pas le sujet.

Le japonais en question beuga discrètement, tandis qu'il regardait le natté jouer avec Ame. Un gars aux yeux violets et une tresse jusqu'aux fesses, qui sauvait les chatons en détresse et parlait le japonais, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Sur quoi il était tombé ? Mais il était carrément attendrissant, et Heero eu l'envie que ce moment ne cesse jamais. Bouffée de tendresse pour ces deux là qu'il avait rencontrés il y a 10 minutes à peine. Moment guimauve.

Interrompu par une Relena en furie qui fit irruption dans le cagibi.

-Monsieur Maxwell !! Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche !!

Le natté fit la grimace.

-Fini la récré…

-Maxwell ? fit Heero, interloqué.

-Relena, tu exagère toujours… Voila à peine 1/4 d'heure que je suis ici, Heero confirmera.

-Pour l'instant, votre Heero m'a l'air en état de choc. Fit remarquer la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah oui, tiens. Heeeeeero… fit-il en lui passant la main devant les yeux. C'est bon, tu as réussi ton entretien haut la main…

-Vous auriez pu me le dire, que c'était vous, le directeur…

-Mais ça aurait été moins drôle… Tiens, embarque Ame, je vais te faire visiter. Merci, Relena.

-Mais, Monsieur le Directeur, vous n'allez pas…

-J'ai dis Merci Relena.

Ils sortirent du cagibi, laissait une Relena sur le c.. . Le natté fit un clin d'œil au japonais.

-Très gentille, Relena, mais elle persiste à me donner du Monsieur, et elle est plus chiante qu'un jour de pluie. Soit dit sans t'offenser, Ame. Ajouta-t-il en caressant la tête du chaton dans les bras de Heero, qui n'avait pas l'air offensé du tout, mais n'appréciait que moyennement la chemise trempée de son nouveau maître. Je passerai t'amener des boites pour elle ce soir. Y'a une heure qui t'arrange plus qu'une autre ?

-Attendez Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous demandez ça !!

-Et pourquoi donc ?? Ça ne te dérangeait pas, tout à l'heure !! Et appelle-moi Duo, ou tu vas finir comme Relena !!

-Mais je ne savais pas qui vous étiez !!

Duo soupira.

-C'était mieux. Au moins tu me tutoyais… J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux crouton !!

-Pour être à la tête d'une entreprise, vous ne devez pas être si jeune que ça !! Vous cachez bien votre jeu…

-J'ai 28 ans. 7 de plus, ce n'est pas assez pour justifier un vouvoiement !!

Heero n'eu rien à répondre, même si ça lui suffisait amplement, en plus son directeur. Mais 28 ans, c'est vrai qu'il était jeune…

-Bon, voila la salle où tu vas travailler. On fonctionne par projet. Quand y'a un projet, y'a du boulot. Quand y'a pas de projet, y'a pas de boulot. Mais comme vous avez un directeur génial, vous êtes quand-même payé, puisque vous êtes salariés. D'abord, ici, c'est le bureau de Wu Fei Chang, notre trésorier et secrétaire.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un asiatique aux yeux noirs, et aux cheveux attachés en queue haute.

-Salut, Fei-Fei, je fais visiter à Heero Yuy, notre nouveau programmeur.

-Maxwell, va crever ailleurs. Enchanté, Heero.

-Bonjour.

-Quoi !! Tu l'appelles par son prénom, et même pas moi !! Je vais demander le divorce !!

Il ferma la porte à temps pour n'entendre qu'un PLONC suivi d'un juron.

-Très résistant, ce pot à crayons… J'adore l'embêter… commenta Duo. C'est à lui que tu dois t'adresser si tu veux du matériel plus performant, ou une augmentation. Il voit si ça colle avec notre budget. En général, le matériel passe, mais pas les augmentations… Ça va faire 3 ans que je lui en demande une…

Heero commençait à ce demander ce que c'était que cette boite où les employés balançaient des pots à crayons sur leur directeur et où celui-ci servait de refuge pour tous les chats du quartier.

-Et là, c'est ton bureau, que tu vas partager avec Trowa Barton et Quatre Winner. Ils sont assez polyvalents, ces deux là… Tro est plus dans la mise en relief et luminosité, et Cat… J'en sais trop rien. Il est pas vraiment spécialisé.

Il frappa à la porte.

-Ouai !

Il ouvrit la porte et Heero vit, à une table ronde blindée d'ordinateurs, un petit blond aux yeux turquoises et un brun-roux avec une mèche monstrueuse qui cachait un de ses yeux d'un vert de dingue. En plus d'être tous fous, ils avaient des yeux pas possibles. Ça existait, cette couleur ??

-C'est la seule porte où je frappe. On sait jamais ce qu'on va y trouver…

-Duo, sale chacal, commence pas à traumatiser les petits nouveaux fraichement arrivés !! Salut, moi c'est Quatre, et lui Trowa.

-Heero, enchanté.

-La vache, on a tous des noms pourris !! C'est le critère de recrutement, Duo ??

-Quatre, parle meilleur à Monsieur le Directeur !

-Et toi prends des cours de français, Trowa.

-Si seulement il maniait la langue de Molière aussi bien que la sienne… Hein, Cat-chou !!

-Alalala, m'en parle pas… fit le blond d'un air rêveur. Mais dis-moi, tu t'es fais refiler un chat, toi aussi ?

-Bah oui, il était sous la pluie, et…

-Et tu t'es fait avoir !! On en a six, à la maison.

C'est alors que le japonais remarqua à leur annulaire gauche un anneau d'argent. Ah, d'accord. Ces deux là étaient ensemble. Non que ça le dérange, bien qu'il soit lui hétéro.

-Elle s'appelle Ame, ça veut dire «pluie», en japonais.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'y vais, moi, y'en a qui bossent, ici !!

-Mais oui… Allez, casse-toi, va !! Tiens, installe-toi ici, Heero. Il eu un geste théâtral et un sourire éblouissant. Bienvenue dans cette maison de fous !!

-Heero !! Attends-moi !!

Il se retourna juste à temps pour se prendre un natté de plein fouet dans la figure, et se retrouver les fesses sur le sol trempé. Duo éclata de rire.

-Désolé, j'avais mal calculé mon coup…

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

-Ame a pas trop souffert ??

-Non, a priori ça va… vérifia le japonais en sortant la boule de poile de sa poche. Moins que mon coxis !!

-Alors impeccable. Regarde ce que je lui ai acheté !! Il brandit un sachet plein de boite de bouffe pour chat et de croquette. Tu pourras compléter avec des restes, mais coupés en tous petits morceaux. Et sinon, ta première journée ??

-Impecc'. Je trouve ça génial d'être payé pour faire un truc que j'adore.

-Surtout avec des gens aussi sympas que nous !!

Heero sourit

-En plus. Quatre et Trowa sont géniaux. Ils me font bien rire à tout le temps se disputer.

-Ha, ces vieux couples… sourit Duo d'un air attendrit.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ??

-Oula ! Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée. J'étais en terminale quand ils sont entrés en seconde. Je connais Cat depuis toujours, et j'ai suivi leurs débuts à distance, par correspondance. C'était bien marrant. Ça va faire… 10-11 ans, je crois. Faudra leur demander, c'est eux les mieux placés pour répondre… Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est eux que ça regarde !!

Le natté se détendit.

-Et toi, les amours ??

-Je me suis fais lâché y'a 2mois par ma copine.

Heero s'étonnait lui-même. Il racontait sa vie à un inconnu !! Bon, pas un inconnu, il le connaissait depuis ce matin et c'était son patron, mais quand-même !! Mais… Il ne savait pas, il lui donnait confiance en lui.

-Aïe.

-Bah, on allait nulle part, de toute façon. On ressemblait déjà à ces couples fatigués qui n'ont plus rien à ce dire, au bout de 5 mois !! C'est pour ça, quand je vois Quatre et Trowa, je trouve ça merveilleux…

-Tout n'a pas été tout rose, tu sais. Y'as eu des hauts et des bas. Plus de hauts que de bas, quand-même. Mais le truc, c'est qu'ils communiquent. Ils s'aiment, et ils n'ont pas peur de se dire les choses en face. Ils savent jusqu'où ils peuvent aller sans blesser l'autre. Ils sont à un degré d'entente hyper élevé. Duo soupira. Ça donne envie de croire au mythe du banquet…

-Le quoi ?

-Tu connais pas ?? C'est un truc d'Aristote (j'ai fait L) qui dit qu'à l'origine, les humains avaient deux têtes, quatre bras et quatre jambes. Et puis un jour, ces humains se sont divisés en deux, donnant lieu aux humains que nous sommes maintenant, et chaque être ne peux que rechercher sa moitié, celui avec qui il ne faisait qu'un.

-Ça doit plaire aux filles, ça… Moi j'aime pas les trucs de destin. C'est toi et toi seul qui choisit avec qui tu passeras le restant de tes jours.

-Mais tu choisis pas qui tu aimes ! Et tu ne passerais pas ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas !!

-Vous y croyez, vous, à ce genre de truc ??

-Bah… Ça dépends. Tu vois, Tro et Cat me donne envie d'y croire, mais… Ouai, je suis un peu comme toi, penser qu'on se rencontre parce que «c'est le destin», ça m'énerve. Même si on choisit pas qui on aime. Surtout qu'on tombe souvent amoureux pour des détails.

-Vous parlez d'expérience ?

-Mmmh. Un rire, une phrase, un regard, une odeur… Ça me suffit. Je suis un vrai cœur d'artichaut, en fait !! sembla-t-il réaliser. Mais je crois pas avoir déjà rencontré le grand amour…ajouta-t-il, l'air pensif.

-C'est là, on arrive. indiquât Heero en désignant un immeuble.

Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Salut Hilde !! lança le japonais à la gardienne de l'immeuble.

-Salut Heero !! T'as de la visite ? Mais…

-Salut Hilde. fit le natté d'un ton posé.

La jeune fille était écarlate.

-Duo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu vois, je raccompagne un de mes employés chez lui en lui apportant des boites pour le chat qu'il a adopté ce matin.

-Il est un peu jeune pour toi, non ?

Ce fut au tour de Heero de rougir, comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Hilde… soupira Duo

-Bon, je vous laisse, je vais faire visiter à Ame.

-C'est ça, et je te retrouve comment, moi, après ? Hilde, à un de ces quatre.

-Ouai, en redescendant !

-Vous la connaissez ?? demanda le japonais lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés

-On était dans le même orphelinat.

Son visage s'était fermé. Plus aucune trace du gamin de ce matin. Heero ne trouva rien à dire, et ce silence là se fit pesant, tandis qu'ils montaient les trois étages.

-Enfin, c'est du passé. Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

-Elle non plus. Elle était écarlate.

-Elle était amoureuse de moi. Je crois qu'elle l'est toujours, surtout qu'elle a augmenté le nombre de ses avances le jour où elle a compris que je préférai les garçons… T'inquiète, je vais pas te sauter dessus !! rit-il.

-Mais je vous fais confiance. Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais me défendre !! plaisanta Heero en essayant de prendre un air menaçant, ce qui n'est pas facile quand on ouvre une porte en tentant d'empêcher le chat qu'on a dans l'autre main de nous lécher la figure.

-A la bonne heure. Ça faisait un moment que je l'avais pas vu…

Le japonais posa Ame par terre.

-Bienvenue chez toi, ma grande. Je vous offre un verre ??

-Non, non, je dois me dépêcher, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin, et je suis déjà en retard.

-C'est à cause de moi, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Raconte pas de bêtise, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai pu te refiler les sachets dans la rue. Allez, salut !! Bonne nuit Ame !!un geste de la main, un sourire, et il avait disparu dans l'escalier, sa tresse volant derrière lui.

-A demain. dit Heero à son palier en refermant la porte. Il se retourna vers le chaton qui faisait ses griffes sur le mur.

-Alors, à nous deux, toi !!

Heero éteignit son ordinateur. La journée était finie, et il ne l'avait encore pas vu passer. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il était dans cette boite, et il s'éclatait dans son travail. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à tutoyer Duo, ce qui énervait prodigieusement ce dernier.

-J'ai l'impression d'être hyper vieux !!

-Mais, vous avez bien vu, quand j'essais, j'y arrive pas !! Ça doit être à cause de votre classe naturelle…

-Fous-toi de moi, Hee-chan…

Ça lui avait fait très bizarre au début, et puis Duo étant ce qu'il était, il donnait des surnoms à tout le monde, et il avait fini par s'y habituer…

-Oh non, y'a Hilde dehors…

En effet, la jeune fille avait repris le combat.

-Plaignez-vous, tiens. Au moins vous ne vous coltinez pas Relena tous les jours !!

-C'est vrai que ça fait relativiser… Ces filles sont pas possibles… « Oh, Heero, vous voulez un café ?? » poursuivit-il en prenant une voix haut-perchée.

Celui-ci prit un ton précieux.

-Mais quand comprendra-t-elle enfin que je n'aime que le chocolat ??

Ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux gamins.

-J'ai une idée !! s'exclama soudain le japonais.

-Vas-y…

-Mais c'est juste une idée comme ça, hein !! Vous sentez pas obligé !!

-Hee-chan… tu te souviens à qui tu parles ??

-Oui… bon, alors, si on faisait semblant d'être ensemble, elles nous lâcheraient la grappe !!

Duo le fixa de son regard pénétrant, et Heero se sentit rougir. C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça… Mais juste au moment où il allait lui dire de laisser tomber, un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage du natté.

-Tu vas être obligé de me tutoyer !!

Le japonais fit la grimace.

-Ça va être le plus difficile…

Duo éclata de rire.

-Bah, c'est qu'une question d'entrainement !!

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

-Bon, alors, chéri, ce soir, diner pizza ! lança le natté. Le japonais tiqua.

-«Chéri»… Je vais jamais m'y faire…

-Ou tenshi. Tu préfère quoi ?

-Fais gaffe, je vais t'appeler koi !!

-Et bah tu vois quand tu veux!! On va être super crédibles !

Ils descendirent, et Hilde se dirigea vers eux en les apercevant. Avant de s'arrêter. Duo fermait la porte à clé. Jusque là pas de problème. Mais Heero, les mains sur les hanches du natté, lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblait bien l'amuser. Elle beuga. Depuis quand ces deux là étaient aussi proches ? Et Heero… Pour Duo, elle savait, et ne désespérait de le convertir, mais Heero ?? C'était trop d'émotions pour elle, et elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de les voir… Aussi elle alla se planquer dans une superette près de là.

-C'est bon ??

-Non, Hilde est allé se planquer je sais pas où… Mais je sais pas si elle nous regarde toujours ou pas.

-OK, alors on va continuer…

Il attrapa le japonais par les épaules et le fit pivoter vers lui. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine sans en comprendre le pourquoi du comment en voyant le châtain se pencher vers lui. Duo était un homme, non, alors pourquoi… Et puis, il était tard, la rue déserte, et la dernière lumière était celle de la supérette qui servait de planque à Hilde, mais il n'allait quand-même pas… l'embrasser ?? Et c'est lui qui avait proposé cette solution, non ? Alors pourquoi il paniquait ?

-T'inquiète pas, ça s'appelle du théâtre… souffla le natté en souriant de son brusque affolement.

Heero ferma les yeux en sentant sa bouche se poser doucement sur son menton. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur sa taille, tandis que les bras de Duo se suspendaient à son cou.

-Voila, si elle avait des doutes…

Le brun lui sourit.

-Tu la veux à quoi, ta pizza ??

-Mais à toi, mon amour…

-Elle nous entend pas, là, tu sais…

-Alors à l'ananas. répondit le natté en le lâchant et en sortant son portable pour la commander. Et toi ?

-… Une margarita, s'il te plait.

-Ça marche. Allô?

Finalement, Duo resta dormir chez Heero, squattant un de ses tee-shirt et son canapé qui n'était pas des plus confortables. Avec en prime un chat squatteur.

-Rooh, la vache, je vais avoir le dos dans un de ces états, moi, demain !!

Il regarda Ame qu'il grattouillait au ventre.

-Oui, toi tu t'en fous… Toi tu peux dormir où tu veux, t'auras pas mal au dos… Tu peux même aller squatter son lit, si tu veux.

Il rougit légèrement d'avoir de telles pensées, surtout ici. Quoique le japonais devait dormir, depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient couchés. Il tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit.

-Pfff… A quoi je pense, moi … C'était pas une si bonne idée, d'accepter… Parce que tu comprends, si ton maître préfère les filles, moi je suis gay ! Et… Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? demanda-t-il à la boule de poils qui avait l'air passionné par ce qu'il racontait. Parce que je crois que ton maître, tu vois, j'en suis un peu amoureux. Et bah oui. Tu sais ce que c'est, d'être amoureux ? Tu verras le jour où tu rencontreras un beau mâle… Et que tu l'aimeras, hein, pas juste du désir !! Tu verras quand ton cœur s'affolera dans ta poitrine à la moindre idée de le voir, à chacun de ses sourires. Quand tu passeras des heures à analyser le moindre de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. Quand tout te ramènera à lui… Que tu t'intéresseras à ce qu'il aime, que tu chercheras à le croiser avec l'impression d'être retourné à tes 15 ans, du temps de ton premier amour… Que tu passeras des nuits blanches dans ton grand lit vide à te demander s'il est seul lui aussi, dans quels bras il se perd, s'il pense parfois à toi…

Il soupira. Voila qu'il parlait à un chat, maintenant !! Il regarda l'heure. 3h43. Oula, il était temps qu'il dorme…

Il éteignit la lumière, et sourit en sentant Ame se blottir contre son torse, mais il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil à l'idée que l'objet de tous ses tourments dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le lendemain, lorsque Heero se réveilla, il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Bon, à présent, il sortait officiellement avec Duo. Officieusement, ce dernier squattait son canapé. Il se leva, se dirigea au radar vers la cuisine, passant par le salon. Il s'arrêta devant le jeune endormi, le nez enfoui dans la fourrure douce du chaton. Il avait encore plus l'air d'un gamin, ainsi.

Ses grands yeux clos, il semblait extraordinairement pâle. Il dut réunir tout son self control en se répétant que c'était son patron qui était endormi ici pour faire taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il était trop mignon. Et encore, elle avait objectivement raison. Subjectivement, ils allaient être en retard s'il ne se levait pas vite.

-Duo… Debout… Il est 7h…

Il remua doucement.

-Mmmmm… ? 7h ?? Mais j'ai encore largem… Il ouvrit lentement un œil. Merde, Heero ?? Il s'assit précipitamment, réveillant Ame. Oups, pardon ma grande… Il s'étira dans un bâillement phénoménal, puis sourit au japonais.

-Bonjour.

-T'as bien dormi ??

-Franchement ?? Dans le guide Michelin, je lui mets même pas une étoile à ton canapé… La prochaine fois qu'on fait un coup pareil, on va chez moi…

Heero sourit.

-Ça marche… Tu prends quoi, au petit dej' ?

-Du chocolat et des tartines de miel.

-Je garantie pas le miel, je préfère la confiture…

-A quoi ??

-Fraise ou abricots.

-Alors tu es tout à fait pardonné. Je me lève, t'as les arguments pour…

Le japonais se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que Duo se levait doucement. Oulala, mater Heero en tee-shirt boxer, même accidentellement (crédiiiiiiiible !! il se flanqua une baffe mentale.) c'était pas une bonne idée…

Après un petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur et deux douches (en différées, bandes de pervers !!), ils se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers le 7, rue de la Caserne, saluant Hilde au passage qui tirait une tête de 15 k.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi??

je sais pas encore trop comment je vais me dépatouiller avec nos G-boys, si vous avez des idées pour tout et n'importe quoi, des suggestions, des commentaires, des "ta gueule on veut surtout pas de suite", bas c'est en bas à gauche!!

Enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour-bonjour !! Voici la suite tant attendue !! °Lewella toute seule dans son délire. Bref.°

Alors, déjà, toutes mes plates excuses, c'est un UA, et pas un OS comme je le pensais, merci Zephi!! Je sais pas, j'étais certaine que OS c'était les persos mais pas l'univers, j'ai pas fait le parallèle avec One Shot, ni Univers Alternatif, je suis vraiment navrée…

Ensuite, désolée aussi de vous avoir fait poireauter, mais bac, vacances et tout, j'avais pas forcément le temps et la connexion internet…

Et surtout, merci pour vos reviews!! ça me fait super plaisir...

Et puis c'est à peu près tout, n'hésitez toujours pas à me donner vos avis, vos conseils, vos suggestions ou si il y a une scène que vous voulez que je case, cette histoire est écrite au fur et à mesure…

Disclamer : les G-Boys appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Hilde, Relena et Solo aussi, par contre leurs passés, l'univers et ce que j'en fais n'est qu'à moi !! (On peut échanger ?? ¤¤ °mode chibi-eyes on° )

Couple : Trowa-Quatre, un Solo qui voudrait que, un Duo qui se sait perdu, un Heero qui se pose des questions et un Wu Fei qui ne s'en pose pas.

Avertissements : Yaoi, pas de lemon mais ça ne saurais tarder

* * *

-Un peu de silence, les enfants, s'il vous plait !! On se croirait dans une bassecour !!

Duo entra dans la salle en frappant dans les mains, prenant des airs de professeur autoritaire. Les trois autres interrompirent leur débat sur le rendu de la peau de leur personnage pour se tourner vers leur directeur. Quatre prit un air angélique de bon élève.

-Oui, maitresse !!

Trowa le regarda en coin, l'air boudeur.

-Tu m'as jamais appelé comme ça, moi…

-Mais on peut y remédier, tu sais…

-Bon, ça suffit les lapins !! Fit Duo en leur filant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne après avoir échangé un regard désespéré/amusé avec Heero. J'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. continua-t-il, très fier de lui.

Le japonais eu un sourire en coin.

-Laisse-moi deviner, ça concerne le salon de l'animation qui est dans 4 mois…

-Comment tu le sais ??

-Ça va faire un peu mois de 2 mois que tu négocie pour avoir un emplacement potable, en partie par téléphone, et pas forcément de la manière la plus discrète qui soit, tenshi…

Le châtain fit la tête et le bruit d'un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle.

-J'hallucine !! Tu me prends en traître comme ça ??

-Mais j'en sais pas plus !! Vas-y, fini…

Il continua avec une petite moue boudeuse.

-Bon, je disais… Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous, vous deux !! rugit le natté devant le blond et son amant qui les regardaient avec un sourire attendri.

-Maaaaaaaaiis, vous êtes siiiiiii mignons, Duo !! protesta Quatre.

Celui-ci prit une teinte rosée.

-Bref, c'est pas le sujet. Je disais donc que, comme vous le savez (car en bon infographistes que vous êtes vous vous intéressez à tout ce qui touche ce milieu) et comme m'a si gentiment spoilé Heero, dans 4 mois, c'est le salon de l'animation à Paris. Et, comme vous avez un directeur formidable, je me suis occupé de tout. On part sur un week-end (il eu un regard menaçant vers Heero « non tu ne chanteras pas »), on passe deux nuits à l'hôtel, tous les frais sont pris en charge par la boîte (ce qui explique que Wu Fei soit aussi calme depuis quelque temps, il case ça dans le budget annuel, niark.). Seule condition, vous avez 4 mois pour me faire un court-métrage, thème libre, une vingtaine de minutes. Je ne rappellerai pas à quel point ce court-métrage est important pour le devenir de notre entreprise. Au boulot.

Il soupira et s'assit.

-Ceci dit, on peut en profiter pour passer quelque chose comme le vendredi sur Paris, parce qu'on va pas en profiter pendant le salon…

-Ça peu être sympa, en effet… approuva Quatre.

-T'as une idée de sujet, pour le film ?? demanda Heero.

-Je sais pas du tout… Et je veux pas savoir !! Faites m'en la surprise !! rit son « amant ».

-C'est vraiment un poulailler, ici !! intervint Wu Fei en faisant irruption dans la salle.

-Wuwu !! l'accueilli Duo. Alors, ce budget ??

-Tu risque de pas pouvoir partir, Maxwell, si tu continue comme ça…

-Pfff… Je boude…

-Plus sérieusement, y'a un train qui arrive à 21h à Paris, votre hôtel est à deux stations de métro du salon, et un autre train pour repartir vers 22h sachant que le salon ferme ses portes à 19h, le temps de plier, de manger, ça passe pas plus tôt.

-Wu, tu gères, mais on va passer la journée de vendredi à Paris… sourit le natté avec cet air « je sais que je te fais chier, et j'adore »

-Maxwell, tu sais que tu fais chier ??

-Et j'adore…

-Ça devrai passer, mais ça va te couter très cher…

Derrière, les trois autres avaient trouvé un sujet pour le court-métrage et se regardaient, hilares. Même Trowa avait l'œil qui riait.

Six mois avaient passés depuis que Duo et Heero étaient « ensemble », et ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Normal, à force de passer les soirées chez l'un ou l'autre…

Ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour le groupe X Japan (1) et s'étaient refait tous les lives. Duo avait une grande passion pour la période avec Taiji, Heero lui préférait Heath. S'ensuivait alors des débats, des délires, et des anecdotes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus constructif, bien évidemment.

Duo était tombé définitivement amoureux, le japonais n'avait rien remarqué à ce niveau et, sans le vouloir et sans même y prêter attention, avait toutes sortes de petites attentions qui touchaient profondément son directeur et le faisait fondre à chaque fois encore un peu plus.

Ame bouffait comme quatre et grandissait à vu d'œil, Duo passait de plus en plus de temps chez Heero qui avait investi dans un futon, un minimum de confort pour le dos du natté, merci pour lui.

La première chose que percuta Duo en entrant dans la chambre fut qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit.

Merde.

Il aurait du y penser plus tôt.

Ils étaient censés être ensemble, donc un lit.

Logique.

Oui, mais non !!

Ce serait sympa de penser au pauvre Duo qui marche sur un fil raide depuis plusieurs mois, à côtoyer chaque jour l'homme qu'il aime, lui-même irréductible hétéro, et pour qui le moindre faux pas peut tout foutre en l'air.

(Il a d'ailleurs des pulsions meurtrières envers l'auteuse, ce serait sympa que quelqu'un le retienne…)

Mais bref, il allait y avoir conseil de guerre avec Heero…

Ce fut assez vite réglé. Il fut décidé que, de toute façon, y'a plein de couettes, on les entasse et ça fait un matelas, deux nuits, chacun son tour, et vogue la galère.

La journée avait était exténuante, ils s'étaient levés tous les cinq à 6h du mat', 3h de trains où ils avaient traumatisé tout le wagon à raconter des bêtises, puis ils avaient flâné dans Paris suivant les indications de Trowa qui connaissait très bien la capitale et leur montra tous ces petits coins si agréables qu'on ne montre jamais aux touristes, se révélant être un guide formidable.

Ils finirent par manger une glace en se promenant de nuit le long de la Seine.

Ce soir-là, ce fut Duo qui inaugura le lit.

Il fit semblant de lire lorsque le japonais sorti de sa douche, à peu près habillé, mais les cheveux dégoulinants dans son dos.

Oups.

Duo vous a-t-il déjà fait part de sa passion pour les dos ??

Le lendemain, ce fut, encore une fois, Heero qui réveilla Duo, beaucoup trop tôt au goût du natté, pour partir au salon après un joyeux petits déjeuner au cours duquel les deux couples s'entre-charrièrent, ou plutôt Quatre et Duo se charriaient, Heero discutait de Paris avec Trowa et Wu Fei comatait sur son café.

Ils s'installèrent à leur emplacement (Duo avait vachement bien géré), je vous passe la journée où il ne s'est rien passé de palpitant, vous les connaissez, vous les imaginez en train de charmer (involontairement, cela va sans dire…) tous ceux qui s'intéressent à leur stand ne serais-ce que pour les beaux jeunes hommes qui y sont, Duo charrie Wu Fei qui part au quart de tour, Trowa rattrape Quatre quand il trouve un peu trop charmeur, Quatre fond (il adoooooore quand Tro est jaloux… ), Heero regarde tout ce petit monde en souriant et réponds aux questions, si si, je vous écoute, madame…

Vers la fin de la journée, aux alentours de 18h30, le petit groupe commençait à envisager un rangement, non Wu Fei tu ne lanceras pas cet ordinateur sur Duo, il peut toujours servir (l'ordinateur) quand…

-Duo !!

Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine du cri, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui s'avançait vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Heero se tourna vers l'interpellé, figé dans une tentative d'échappement à un rouleau de scotch brandit par le chinois.

Toute joie avait disparue de son visage, et il était désormais blanc comme un mort.

Le blond s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps, Duo…

-Salut, Solo. souffla celui-ci en se dégageant.

-Hey, t'es bien froid, d'un coup !! Comment tu vas ??

-Pars, s'il te plait… Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, il semblait vidé de toute énergie. Pars…

-Quoi ?? On se voit pas pendant 8 ans, et tu m'envois balader comme ça ??

-T'as pas entendu ?? Dégage. siffla Heero.

Le blond devint écarlate de colère.

-T'es qui pour me donner des ordres ?? Il est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul !!

-Je suis son mec. Vire de là.

Duo sembla atteint d'un regain d'énergie, et trouva la force de faire à nouveau face à Solo.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un sourire mauvais.

-Le pauvre. Une mort prématurée l'attend… Tu l'as prévenu, au moins, qu'il agisse en connaissance de cause ?? Que ça ne finisse pas comme le père Maxwell…

Le natté s'écroula contre l'épaule du japonais, anéantit.

-Oui, je suis au courant. Maintenant tu dégages. Ou je te jure que je te le fais regretter.

Le blond remarqua alors que son poing droit, celui qui ne retenait pas Duo, était serré et vibrant de rage, comme près à éclater.

Il tourna les talons.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage !! Sortir avec Duo n'est pas une partie de plaisir !!

Lorsque Solo eu disparut, le natté se dégagea brusquement des bras de Heero, et parti en courant.

Quatre retint le japonais par le bras.

-Laisse-le. Il a besoin d'être seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?? C'est quoi cette histoire ??Et c'est qui, ce mec ?? hurla-t-il.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Si j'avais pas peur de passer pour un fou, je dirai que je le ressens, au plus profond de moi, comme je ressens actuellement ta colère, ta tristesse, et ton incompréhension. Je suis empathe, ajouta-t-il, comme pour s'excuser.

-Et ce mec, poursuivit Trowa, c'est quelqu'un qui connaissait très bien Duo. On ne t'en dira pas plus, c'est à lui de voir.

Heero les regarda tour à tour. Ils avaient tous la même expression de tristesse et d'impuissance. Wu Fei avait posé son rouleau de scotch.

-Bon, on plie et on rentre à l'hôtel. décida le chinois.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et s'exécutèrent.

Le japonais était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa réaction n'avait absolument pas était forcée, il avait été réellement jaloux. Et il l'était encore, de tous ces gens qui connaissaient Duo mieux que lui.

Il avait agis instinctivement, sans réfléchir.

Il avait était jaloux.

Quatre lui tapota sur l'épaule.

-Va le rejoindre. Il doit être à l'hôtel, maintenant, va le rejoindre. Désolé de te le dire, mais tu nous sers pas à grand-chose, là, t'es trop perdu pour nous aider.

Il eu un petit sourire un peu triste.

-Prends-en soin, s'il te plait, fait attention à lui…

Complètement abasourdi, Heero tourna les talons et partis en courant, sans voir que ses collègues et désormais amis le regardaient partir, un air attendri sur le visage.

-Il a l'air d'en avoir trouvé un bien, cette fois… soupira le blond.

-J'espère… Il ne peut pas faire pire que le précédent, de toute façon…répondit Trowa en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-On a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu à tant galérer pour nous trouver…

-Bon, les lapins, quand vous voulez, vous m'aidez !! rugit Wu Fei dans leur dos.

* * *

(1) un groupe de visual culte, d'où le « Week End » de tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas à Lorie, mais à une chanson génialissime de ce groupe, si vous la découvrez, je vous conseil plutôt la version live, même si le chanteur gueule un peu trop pour moi…

Si vous avez une idée de ce que peut être le sujet du film, ça m'intéresse !!


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre!! dites que vous êtes contents!!

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez toujours pas à me donner vos avis, vos conseils, vos suggestions ou si il y a une scène que vous voulez que je case, cette histoire est écrite au fur et à mesure…

Disclamer : les G-Boys appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Hilde, Relena et Solo aussi, par contre leurs passés, l'univers et ce que j'en fais n'est qu'à moi !! (On peut échanger ?? ¤¤ °mode chibi-eyes on° )

Couple : Trowa-Quatre, Duo qui se confie, Heero qui coule...

Avertissements : Yaoi, pas de lemon mais ça ne saurais tarder…

Heero avait couru sans réfléchir jusqu'à l'hôtel, mais maintenant qu'il était devant la porte, il n'osait pas rentrer.

C'est vrai, quoi, même si aux yeux des autres il était le copain de Duo, dans les faits, il était certainement celui qui le connaissait le moins.

Oui, mais Duo était derrière cette porte, et il avait besoin de soutient. Même si ce n'était pas celui voulu.

Le cœur de Heero se serra.

Il n'était pas unique, pour Duo. Un collègue, peut-être un ami, mais pas quelqu'un d'irremplaçable. Il se fila une baffe mentale, il avait autre chose à faire que de penser à tout ça.

Il leva lentement la main, et frappa doucement deux coups à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Inspire, mon grand, tu peux le faire.

Il poussa la porte sans bruit.

Ce qu'il vit alors lui brisa le cœur.

Duo, recroquevillé en boule sur le lit, lui tournait le dos.

-Duo ??

-Sors, s'il te plait…

Sa voix était cassée, suppliante.

-Tu me mets à la porte de ma propre chambre ?? essaya de plaisanter le japonais.

-Il a raison, tu sais, je suis pas un cadeau… Je ne t'apporterais que du malheur…

-Duo… Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, prêt à être repoussé. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le natté se cramponna à lui. Il le berça doucement. Je t'ai toujours cru sur parole, tu sais, mais là, ça va trop en contradiction avec ce que je sais de toi, avec ce que j'ai vécu avec toi…

Il leva brusquement la tête. Ses grands yeux violets étaient secs, et s'était plus triste que toutes les larmes du monde, comme s'il ne pouvait plus pleurer.

-Mais tu ne sais rien de moi, Heero !! C'est vrai, ce qu'il a dit !! C'est de ma faute, si le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène sont mort !!Je n'apporte que le malheur à ceux qui me sont chers !!

-Tu veux une preuve du contraire ? Quatre m'a dit, un jour, que c'était grâce à toi qu'il avait fait le premier pas vers Trowa. T'as fait deux heureux d'un coup. Tu m'as permis d'adopter Ame. Tu es toujours là pour moi. Duo, tu n'es pas responsable du malheur des autres, et encore moins la cause.

-C'est vrai ?? La voix du natté semblait pleine d'espoir. Il avait l'impression que, pour la première fois, tout lui était pardonné, il pourrait être accepté pleinement pour ce qu'il était.

-Bien sur. Je sais pas qui est ce Solo, mais ne l'écoute plus. Tu es la personne la plus admirable que je connaisse, Duo. « Et si tu avais été une fille, je serais surement tombé amoureux… » Mais ça, il ne le dit pas.

Duo se rallongea sans lâcher le japonais et se blottit contre lui.

-Je peux rester comme ça ?? Juste pour cette nuit…

Pour toute réponse, Heero passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Je reste là, ne t'en fais pas. Dors, maintenant…

Le châtain laissa échapper un soupir de bien être et ferma les yeux. Ici, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Ici, il se sentait à sa place, chez lui. Il inspira profondément l'odeur épicée du japonais.

- … J'ai jamais connu mes parents. Accident de voiture, un mois après ma naissance. Pas de famille qui veuille de moi. J'ai passé mes 12 premières années à l'orphelinat, qui était tenu par le Père Maxwell et sœur Hélène. Mais un jour, en rentrant de l'école, j'ai trouvé l'orphelinat brulé. J'étais allé en cours du soir, donc tous étaient dedans à part moi. Ils sont tous mort. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue.

Heero, qui avait sursauté au début tellement la voix du natté l'avait surpris, le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- C'est la période où je suis le moins fier de moi. J'ai était « recueilli » par Solo, qui avait 16 ans et était chef de gang. J'ai fait des choses qui me dresse les cheveux sur la tête, j'étais totalement inconscient et cruel… Mais heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas coupé les liens avec Quatre, que j'avais rencontré en primaire, on était dans la même école. Il m'a sauvé. J'ai mis du temps à accepter de reconnaitre ce que je faisais, mais une fois que ça a été fait, j'ai pu m'en sortir. J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser du gang et en particulier de Solo, dont j'avais été l'amant… Que dis-je, l'amant, la pute.

Il avait jusque là parlé d'un ton égal, mais ces derniers mots avaient été extrêmement froids et teintés d'ironie.

- A vingt ans, le père de Quatre m'a proposé de partager l'appart de son fils, puis m'a envoyé dans l'école d'infographie dont je rêvais. Un saint, cet homme. Quatre m'y a suivit (à l'école), avec Trowa. Je suis sorti majeur de ma promo, et j'ai monté ma boite. Pour pouvoir être indépendant, et un jour enfin pouvoir lui rembourser ma dette, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il resserra son emprise sur le japonais.

-Et puis tu es arrivé. Après Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei, il ne manquait plus que toi. Tu vois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé un équilibre, là, avec vous quatre.

Il leva la tête et lui sourit.

-Désolé, mais à présent tu fais parti de mon monde…

Heero rougit légèrement.

-Et j'en suis très fier. Il sourit à son tour, presque timidement. Allez, dors, maintenant.

Duo se bouina un peu plus contre son torse, et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir.

Le japonais le regarda longuement, essayant désespérément de comprendre le flot de pensées confus qui tournait dans sa tête.

* * *

Et voila!! J'espère que ça vous à plu!! J'ai l'impression de faire de plus en plus court... Mais je m'amuse toujours autant!!

Une remarque, un commentaire, une suggestion, une idée de film (bigre, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils ont pu faire... quelqu'un veut bien me sauver, là??

A la prochaine!!


	4. Chapter 4

Allez, quatrième et avant-dernier chapitre!!

Disclamer : les G-Boys appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Hilde, Relena et Solo aussi, par contre leurs passés, l'univers et ce que j'en fais n'est qu'à moi !! (On peut échanger ?? ¤¤ °mode chibi-eyes on° )

Couple : Trowa-Quatre. 2x1, mais... 1x2??

Avertissements : Yaoi, pas de lemon mais ça ne saurais tarder

merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews!! ça fait super plaisir. merci en particulier à Merikhemet‏ pour avoir proposé une idée de film, finalement je vais faire autrement...

.

* * *

Duo se réveilla le premier (chose extraordinairement rare, si si), mais il ne bougea pas. Oh non, il était trop bien, là, dans ces bras forts qui sentaient la canelle...

Minute.

Des bras forts.

QUI SENTENT LA CANELLE.

Le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et il piqua un fard phénoménal en percutant où il était.

Oh

My

God.

Il esquissa un geste pour s'en dégager, mais Heero rafermit sa prise dans son sommeil.

Bigre de bigre de diantre ventre saint gris!!

Pour ne pas être vulgaire.

Oh, et puis flûte il était_ vraiment _trop bien, là...

Il balança par la fenêtre ses hésitations, son petit coeur qui se serrait à l'idée que c'était une situation unique qu'il ne revivrait plus et se bouina contre les pecs du japonais, se shootant de son odeur, gravant ce moment dans sa mémoire.

C'était étrange comme Heero semblait paisible, serein, dans son sommeil. Ses cils dessinait une ombre delicate sur ses pomettes, et ses lèvres... Oups, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes... Maï-dé maï-dé!! Il se reconcentra sur son torse, histoire de ne pas succomber à la tentation de sa bouche.

Pas une bonne idée. C'est qu'il était attirant, le torse du Heero, même avec un tee-shirt!

Il remonta vers son visage. Ses yeux clos sur un monde auquel il n'avait pas accès.

Et était vraiment bien, là où il voulait, à regarder le brun de son coeur dormir...

Si bien que lorsque le réveil sonna, il fut pris d'une brusque envie de l'envoyer voir dans la rue s'il y était. Mais avant qu'il ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, le japonais était réveillé.

Trop tard.

Adieu douce félicité...

.

Heero esquissa un mouvement, douce chaleur rassurante...

Puis il ouvrit les yeux,et vit tout d'abord du violet.

Violet,

violet,

violet.

Puis il se sentit rougir, alors que Duo faisait la même chose en se décollant de lui.

Un petit sourire.

-Bonjour.

Un deuxième.

-Merci pour hier soir. Ca m'a fait du bien d'en parler...

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance...

Echange de regards brillants, joues rosées. (1)

-Bon... Duo se leva prestament. Je vais prendre ma douche!! (2)

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il tenta tant bien que mal de faire disparaitre la vive émotion apparue dans son bas de pyjama...

.

Heero, lui, se laissa retomber sur le matelas, le nez enfouis dans l'oreiller de Duo.

Mmmmm, ça sent bon...

Euh, attends, il rêvait ou il était en train de se shooter à l'odeur de miel du natté??

Oula, ça n'allait plus, là...

.

Duo ne l'attendis pas pour descendre manger.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel sous le regard angoissé de Quatre.

-Duo!!

-Ca va, Cat', t'inquiète pas...

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit... T'aurais pu me laisser dormir!!

-Bon, donc c'est aujour'hui qu'on présente notre animation, c'est ça?? (Maxwell, passe le pain, s'teupl.)

-A 17h40. J'espère que vous m'avez fait un truc qui tient la route... (Tiens, Wu. Quelqu'un sais où va chercher le lait??)

-Tu verras, c'est magnifique... rigola le blond (T'es vraiment pas du matin, Duo, t'as mangé ici hier et le lait n'a pas changé de place depuis!!)

-J'ai peur... (Tro, tu voudrais pas occuper la bouche de Blondie? Ca lui évitera de dire des bétises...)

Le natté se leva avec son bol, fit quinze fois demi tour et trouva_ enfin _le lait.

-Il a vraiment l'air d'aller mieux, c'est pas juste un masque...

Heero fut accueil par un

-Et voila notre faiseur de miracle!! retentissant d'un blond soudainement heureux.

-Allons bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Tu nous a ramené un Duo merveilleusement en forme!!

Le Duo en question revenait vers la table avec son bol de chocolat, et l'arabe fut extremement surpris de ressentir la pointe de douleur qui le traversa lorsqu'il vit le japonais.

L'heure n'était pas à la discussion, mais il devrait parler, foi de Quatre...

.

**17h40, salon de l'animation**

Duo s'agitait sur son siège, pendant que défilait la bande annonce: "les studios Maxwell sont heureux de vous présenter..." . Faire confiance en son équipe est une chose. Jouer une bonne partie des contrats de l'année sur un film qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu en était une autre.

Heero le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Quel abruti!! Il aurait très bien pu regarder le film avant, voir à quel point il était meeeeerveilleux, et arréter de stresser comme ça!!Mais Duo le faisait rire, quand il était comme ça...

Sur l'écran, le film commençait.

Et Duo, d'abord étonné, parti dans un grand fou-rire silencieux qui ne s'interrompit pas pendant 20 minutes.

Ils étaient parti dans un espèce de délire dans lequel tous les membres du studio Maxwell s'étaient retrouvés intégrés.

C'était une ouvre de science fiction, où les humains, trop nombreux sur terre, avaient construit cinq colonies dans l'espace.

Les cinq jeunes hommes se retrouvaient, ados, pilotes d'espèces de grands robots appelés Gundam.

Relena, princesse de la paix, restait tout de rose vétue et sautait sur Heero dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, provocant des vagues de fou-rire parmis les spectateurs, elle était _tellement_ pathétique...

Hilde, elle, restait une amie d'enfance de Duo.

Ils s'étaient donnés des noms de code en rapport avec leurs noms, et se battaient joyeusement contre Oz, qui attaquait les colonies.

Youpi.

Ils étaient tous psycopates, dans ce film...

Ils avaient bien rigolé en appuyant leurs traits de caractère.

Heero, de consciencieux, était devenu une machine de guerre.

Duo, de joyeux, portait un masque de Jocker.

Trowa, économique en mots, était désormais limite muet.

Quatre avait sans cesse les larmes aux yeux.

Et Wu Fei... Il partait autant au quart de tour que dans la réalité, on ne pouvais pas exagérer ce trait là davantage sans faire vraiment caricature.

Non, ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusés...

Et les spectateurs aussi, apparament, car de longs applaudissements suivirent la fin du film.

-Mais comment ¤hoquet de rire¤ comment vous en êtes arrivés là?? Il s'essuyait les yeux.

Heero le bouffait des yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il adorait le voir rire.

-Bah au début on voulait faire un film sur la colonisation, et puis on s'est dit que ça faisait trop "programme d'histoire". Juste un film de SF, j'étais moyen pour. Alors on a fait un mixe!!

Un asiatique s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour. J'aimerai parler à votre chef de projet, votre court-métrage mérite quelques félicitations...

-Le petit blond, là-bas. Ohé, Quatre!! appela Duo.

-Yep!! Il les rejoignit. Bonjour, monsieur.

-Enchanté, Toichi Tokita pour vous servir. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous féliciter, et ensuite vous proposer une colaboration. Votre court-métrage mérite d'être un peu exploité et j'aimerai vous en donner les moyens...

-Ah, pour parler affaires, faudra aussi voir avec Fei Fei!! rigola Duo. Parce que si vous négociez avec Quatre, vous allez droit vers l'arnaque...

-Duo, me casse pas tout dès le début!! Alors, voyons les termes du contrat...

Laissant là le pauvre Toichi aux prises d'un blond en mode "commerce", ils partirent distribuer des poignées de mains aux studios voisins...

.

.

Sous prétexte de parler de la collaboration avec le mangaka (car c'est lui!! ) à Duo, Quatre restait seul avec lui en cette fin de journée.

-Bon, maintenant passe à table.

-De quoi??

Le natté, assis sur une chaise, leva la tête vers le blond qui était debout près de la machine à café.

-Duo... me prends pas pour un con, je suis emphate, je te rapelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Heero??

-C'est chiant d'avoir un meilleur ami emphate...

-Je te le fait pas dire. Pense à ce que peut vivre Trowa...

Un sourire.

-Le pauvre... Il attrapa le chocolat que Quatre lui tendait, et sembla lui trouver un intéret immense, car il le regarda fixement. J'en suis dingue, mais ça tu le savais. Il ne m'aime pas, mais ça je le savais.

-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble. comprit le blond.

-On est pas ensemble. C'était pour se débarrasser de Reléna et Hilde. Il est autant hétéro que je suis gay, Quatre.

-... .

Duo soupira.

-Et ça fait mal, bordel, ça fait mal. De le voir tous les jours sans jamais pouvoir le toucher. De le voir aussi attentif, mais comme avec un ami. De le savoir aussi proche mais jamais à moi. Ca fait mal l'amour à sens unique...

Il bu une gorgée du chocolat brulant et infâme. Depuis le temps qu'is devaient changer cette machine...

-Je sais bien que je devrai arréter ça. Le "quitter". Lui dire stop. Mais comment il le prendrait?? S'il se doutait de quelque chose?? Non non non, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, pas ça... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de briser le monde que je me suis construit avec vous quatre.

Il acheva dans un soupire.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien...

-Mais un jour, ça ne te suffira plus, Duo...

-Ca ne me suffit déjà plus. Il lui sourrit doucement. Mais je veux pas le perdre. Je veux pas perdre ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à trouver... Je ne veux pas nous perdre, tous les cinq...

Quatre réfléchit un instant.

-Pourquoi tu lui dis pas?? Il est pas homophobe, Duo, ça lui permettrait juste d'arréter de te faire aussi mal, et toi de passer à autre chose...

-Et comment?? Tu me vois lui dire "je suis fou de toi, je veux que tu m'aimes!!" ??

-Pas que tu veux qu'il t'aime, mais pourquoi pas??

-Parce que j'ai peur, Quatre. J'ai peur de sa réaction, peur de voir du dégout dans ses yeux, peur de le perdre... Je veux pas qu'il sache...

Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure, et il sursauta en entendant une voix qui n'était pas celle de Quatre, d'un ton où gène, tendresse, peur, et tristesse semblaient se disputer la première place :

-Trop tard...

.

.

.

Niark.

* * *

(1) tu l'aimes, il t'aime, c'est merveilleux!! allez, un peu de bonne volonté et je vous fait un lemon dans ce chapitre!!

(2) ah bah non... mais bougez-vous, merde!! c'est quoi ces Gboys, là?? tsss... bon, bah vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu pour le lemon...

Oh-la-la-quel-suspence-mais-que-va-t-il-donc-bien-pouvoir-ce-passer!! XD

un lemon dans au prochain chapitre (je suis gentille!! ... ... ... c'est quoi ces cris de joie, là??)

review??

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, alors, avant toute chose, je fais un coup de pub, mais allez voir le site de Maliki, elle fait des strips énormissimes... c'est de sa faute si j'ai mis tant de temps à poster.

Fin de la pub.

Ensuite...

Dernier chapitre: le LEMON!! tssss, vous attendiez que ça, bande de perverses... (dit celle qui l'écrit...-.-)

Disclamer: je le fait plus, ça me déprime...

Couple**S**: 1x2, 3x4, YOUPI!!

* * *

-Trop tard...

Le sang de Duo se glaça.

Son coeur s'arréta.

Oh

Putain

De

Merde. (1)

Là, il s'en foutait d'être vulgaire.

Le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et il n'allait pas réussir à en ressortir...

Heero était devant lui, un petit sourire timide et contrit aux lèvres.

Lui avait viré tomate, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Le temps semblait suspendu, et plus aucun des deux n'osait bouger.

Oh non.

Tout mais pas ça.

Il perdait tout, sur ce coup-là. Tout.

Ce n'étais pas comme s'il avait choisi de lui dire délibérément.

C'était pire.

Quatre remit la course des secondes en marche.

-Bon, bah je vais vous laisser... A lundi!!

QUATRE!! Enfoiré, va!! L'abandonner maintenant!!

Le blond sorti de la pièce, les laissant dans un silence lourd et désagréable. Chacun cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir, sans savoir par où commencer.

Heero le rompit finallement, soudainement passionné par ses pieds.

-C'est vrai, ce... ce que a dit à Quatre??

Ouai, on avait fait mieux. Raaaah, mais où étaient passées ses capacités d'élocution quand on avait besoin d'elles??

Duo ne leva pas les yeux de son verre, écarlate.

-Oui...

Un murmure.

Non.

Un souffle.

-Je vais aller récupérer mes affaires chez toi. Après... Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrai, mais ça serait sympa que tu reste dans la boite, au moins pour...

-Dis pas de conneries. le coupa Heero. Pourquoi je voudrais plus te voir? Je te demande juste de m'écouter, s'il te plait.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit à une distance raisonnable de l'américain.

-Comme tu le sais, je suis hétéro.

Duo serra les dents.

Très mauvais.

Ca allait finir en "tu m'en veux pas trop?? bon bah alors salut!"

Autant abréger tout de suite.

Mais il avait promis, il tiendrait sa promesse.

-Du moins à la base. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à accepter ça. Ce que je peux ressentir quand tu es près de moi. Ma jalousie. Mon envie de te voir rire. De te serrer dans mes bras.

Là, Duo ne comprenait plus tout.

Juste...

Il allait peut-être pas voler, en fin de compte...

-Je me répétait que j'étais hétéro, donc ce n'était que de l'amitié, même si j'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un ami. Et puis... Et puis là, je viens de l'admettre. Pas de le comprendre, ça, c'est fait depuis longtemps, mais de l'accepter. Je me fous d'être hétéro, bi ou gay, je suis Duophile.

Les yeux écarquillés de l'américain restaient fixés sur con gobelet où le chocolat avait bien refroidi et allait être imbuvable.

Mais à ce moment là, il s'en contrefoutait, de son chocolat.

Heero était... Duophile??

Ca voulait dire qu'il...

Enfin, qu'il l'...

HEIN??

-Tu veux bien... me donner ma chance??

Le japonais s'était levé, et s'accroupi devant lui.

Duo releva très lentement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux cobalts de son vis à vis, qui lui prit son gobelet des mains et le posa par terre.(2)

Il approcha encore plus lentement ces lèvres de celles de Heero, sentant son souffle le bruler.

Puis celui-ci rompit l'espace entre elles.

Petit baiser léger, papillon.

Petit baiser deviendra grand.

Petit baiser qui s'approfondit un peu, lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, langues qui se découvrent avant de se dévorer.

Mains perdues on ne sait pas trop où, dans une nuque, un dos, une taille, des cheveux.

Lèvres qui se séparent, mais deux hommes front contre front qui se regardent et se sourient.

-On est cons, quand-même...

.

**Et le temps passe...**

Ca faisait désormais deux semaines que Duo avait appelé Quatre pour lui dire de dormir, tout allait bien. Et Quatre n'a vraiment abandonné que quand il a entendu Heero dire à Duo que le repas était servi.

Faut pas déconner, non plus.

Deux semaines qu'ils se découvrent lentement, sensuellement, sans aller trop loin, Heero avait beau être Duophile, c'était quand-même son premier mec.

Et Duo avait tout son temps, à présent...

Même si...

Bah, il était humain, quoi!!

Avoir un Heero dans son lit, qu'on se le dise, c'est avoir besoin de BEAUCOUP de sang froid...

Le soir, ils s'endormaient heureux après un câlin.

Qu'on se le dise, ça fait peu-être cucul et tout, mais là, allongé dans le lit de l'homme de sa vie, les mains derrière la tête à regarder le plafond avec un sourire accroché au visage, Duo trouve que...

Nan, il va pas dire ça quand, même...

...la vie est belle.

Ouf, personne ne l'a entendu...

-Tu disais quelque chose, Duo??

Rah, zut, la salle de bain juste à côté de la chambre...

-Que tu te faisait attendre alors que t'as 10cm de cheveux à laver à tout casser!!

Heero entra dans la pièce.

-Oh, excuse-moi... Tu me laisse me faire pardonner??

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

Puis moins doucement.

Avant de laisser sa bouche pour visiter son oreille, sa machoire, son cou, léchouillant la peau pour y laisser une petite marque, arrachant de petits soupirs à l'américain.

Mains mattes qui se baladent sur un torse découvert, mains d'opalines qui caressent distraitement un dos, se perdent dans des cheveux chocolats.

Gémissements quand une bouche arrive sur un téton.

-Heero...

Bouche qui ne s'arrète pas en si bon chemin.

Mains carressantes mais plus empressées qui font descendre un bas de pyjama sur des jambes longues et pâles.

Bouche qui descend le long d'un ventre, taquine un nombril, avant de suçoter le bout de la virilité d'un américain qui retient un gémissement plus bruyant.

Qui ne le retient bientôt plus.

Gémissement qui devient un cri lorsqu'il se libère dans la bouche de son amant.

Un regard cobalt assombris de désir qui se redresse pour plonger dans des yeux amethystes voilés de plaisir.

-Apprends-moi à t'aimer, Duo...

Mains d'opales qui virent un pantalon.

Baisers dévoreurs pour seule réponse.

Contact entre des bassins, friction excitantes, gémissements retenus.

Mains occidentales qui attrapent une main orientale pour en sucer les doigts, les humidifier, avant de les faire doucement descendre entre ses jambes écartées de désir.

Qui repli les doigts, n'en laissant qu'un seul levé.

Qui le fait pénétrer doucement en lui.

Yeux dans les yeux.

Petit gémissement.

Un autre doigt rejoint son semblable.

Lèvres qui suçotent celles qui les surplombent.

Qui les mordillent.

Doigts qui ressortent, entrainés par une mains, avant de re-rentrer en va et viens lascif.

Un souffle.

-Cherche ma prostate. C'est une petite bosse...

Doigts qui obéissent et explorent une intimité.

Un petit cri de plaisir quand ils trouvent.

Un sourire, une nouvelle pression sur ce point.

Une suplique.

-Viens...

Des doigts retirés, laissant comme un vide.

Vide comblé bientôt par un asiatique, qui entre lentement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur de l'américain.

Des jambes qui s'enoulent autour des hanches, l'attirant en lui.

Un mouvement de bassin.

Un autre.

Plein d'autres, qui arrachent des soupires, des gémissements, puis des cris étouffés dans des baisers fiévreux au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmente.

Une double délivrance, ensemble.

Un japonais qui ne se retire pas tout de suite, reprenant son souffle, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

Un murmure.

- Je t'aime...

Un baiser.

-Moi aussi...

Un corps qui roule sur le dos, et un autre qui pose sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

Moment de pleinitude, plus rien ne bouge.

Battements de coeur qui se régularisent.

Porte... qui grince??

Boule de poils.

Qui a FAIM.

-Miaou?

Ame, le retour... (3)

**Owari!!**

* * *

(1) mes débuts de chapitres se répètent, là, non??

(2) je savais plus quoi en faire, de lui!!'

(3) c'est vrai, ça!! trois chapitres qu'on a pas entendue parler d'elle!! Ame is back!!

.

¤écoute "I need some sleep"¤

elle est belle cette chanson. Quoi, vous vous en foutez?? Vous croyez que c'est facile d'écrire un lemon dans ces conditions??

Bon, j'étais parti sur un autre ton, au début, avec un Duo qui balançait un "j'veux pas de ta pitié", pis finallement... je m'en sortais pas, alors...

BREF.

Je suis pas super fière de mon lemon... tsss, pour un premier, j'aurais pu faire mieux... Ha non, vraiment, je baisse dans mon estime...

.

J'espère que cette fic vous a plus, moi je me suis bien amusé, merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'ai répondu à tout le monde je crois...

A la prochaine!!


End file.
